Harry's Last Hope
by LoonyKins
Summary: Going into his 7th year, Harry is not faced with Voldemort yet, but someone that he never knew existed. Only Remus knows about this well kept secret. When Dumbledore dies, a young woman must go to be the last bit of protection Harry has. Please RR
1. The Not So Strange Strangers' Arrival

AN- Hey All! I must say, I am not really happy with the results of my last chapter of

O Mio Babbino Caro. So if you want another chapter, you better review!

Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is mine, including my original character. I took about two weeks, just to come up with her name, and then decide what she was going to look like. So don't you dare take her without my permission! Anything else though, is not mine. Sadly, I don't have that much originality to come up with such characters including Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. They belong to JK. Rowling.

Okay, so this starts at the home of our favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin! Someone comes to Lupin's flat, but don't worry, nobody is going to die. The person who comes is good, and knows Lupin very well. That's all I'm going to say.

Ok, now on with the story!

Unexpected Twists

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

It was a cool July night on Beacon Avenue, and Remus Lupin had just sat down in his comfy reading chair when there was a knock at the door. He stood slowly, placing his book, "_Wolfsbane: Poisonous Medicine.", _on the chair, and tiptoed over to the window to see who was there through the shade. Recognizing who was there, Remus breathed a sigh of relief and quickly opened the door.

Standing there was a considerably tall woman, who had a large cloak wrapped around her slender figure, making it hard to see her face. The only thing that could be seen from under the cloak was a wisp of her shiny red hair. Remus quickly ushered the girl inside the flat and shut the door, locking it. He then turned to face the cloaked woman.

"I need to talk to you Uncle Remus." The woman whispered, her voice sounding soft and delicate.

"Please, sit down" Remus replied, picking up his book, and waving her to the chair. She took at seat, and Remus pulled another chair over to sit across from her. The woman took a deep breath.

"Uncle, I know you said that I couldn't go to Hogwarts, and I respect that, but a little after Dumbledore died, I received a letter. The letter was from Dumbledore, explaining to me that since I had gotten the note that meant that he had died. Harry needs me there, Uncle; he needs the protection that Dumbledore can't give him anymore." Remus let out a deep sigh. He knew this was going to happen, and he knew that Dumbledore was going to send her that note. He just wished that the note that the woman was talking about wouldn't have been sent until the Dark Lord was defeated, leaving her instructions pointless to fulfill. Remus stood up and walked over to the fire, looking into it as he spoke.

"So what you mean to tell me is that you are going to go to Hogwarts, whether I like it or not, and that's final?" Remus said, turning slightly toward the woman, smiling slightly. The woman stood up and walked over to Remus, standing next to him by the fire.

"Yes, Uncle that is what I'm telling you and you can't stop me, because tomorrow I will officially be of age." The woman smiled sadly. "Plus, it's the only way to insure that Harry is safe. Let's face it; Dumbledore is gone, and he's never coming back. Dumbledore left me with a job, and if I don't do that job, the future of our world will be anything but peaceful. The future is in my hands as much as it is in Harry's now." Remus looked at the young woman, with a look of realization on his face.

"Oh, yes, about that, I got you a gift…." Remus said, walking over to an end table that had a square shaped package, wrapped in midnight blue colored paper. He then walked back over to the woman, giving her the package. The woman then went over to the chair, sitting back down, looking at the package for a minute, before carefully ripping the paper. She then looked down at what she had unwrapped. There was a beautiful burgundy journal, and her name written in gold cursive on the front, as well as a gold ribbon tied in a bow to keep the journal closed. She opened the journal, revealing the parchment pages inside. The first page had some writing on it, and she began to read.

_Hello there! My name is Evangeline, and I am your journal. I am a magical journal, one that will be like a friend, who talks to you when you wish to speak, or well, write to me. Although I was bought in a store, I do have a mind of my own, and our conversations will obviously be completely between you and me, unless you tell someone about them. I am not being controlled by someone, I can assure you that. What is amazing about me is that whenever you need me, I'm here, and it doesn't matter what time of day or night it is; you can always come to me. The only thing you need to do first is write about yourself, that way I can know you, as you will learn about me as you write in this journal. _

The woman looked up, smiling at her uncle. She never thought that this would be one of the gifts she got for her birthday. Though she thought that journals, diaries, and anything that you wrote your thoughts in were considered to show complete insanity, she loved the gift. She had never actually had any real friends through her childhood, and to have something that would not only listen and hold her thoughts, but then tell you their thoughts right back, well that was just ingenious. She loved magic.

"Uncle Remus, it's amazing! Thank you!" She woman stated, jumping up and giving her uncle a humungous hug. Remus laughed.

"Well, I thought you might like it, and also, do you like the gold writing on the front?" The woman closed the book, looking at the burgundy cover once more, and reading the gold cursive on the front:

_Alison Lily Potter_

Alison smiled, hugging her uncle, and godfather once again.

"Yes, I love it."

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

AN- So what do you guys think? I personally love how I ended this chapter,although I do also personally believe that maybe it way a little too short, but please, please, review so I know what you reviewers think! I need reviews!

Sev is back! He's come back to work his part time job as the cookie tray holder!

Sev- Hello again

Author- Sev! Please tell all the reviewers out there what they will get if they review!

Sev- Okay, I'm only doing this for the extra 2 galleons an hour, so ignore the fake cheerfulness…. With the usual cookie with the words 'Thanks for Reviewing' printed on the top, you will also get a complimentary virtual brownie that says ' reviews equal happy Loonykins' on the top.

Random little girl- runs screaming and crying after seeing an unusually CHEERFUL Sev.

Author- Sev! Apologies are mandatory!

Sev- Sorry….

Author- Okay…. Please review!


	2. Midnight, Day, and The Decision

Hey All! I've had numerous bursts of inspiration lately, which I think adds up to at least 5 more posts from me! Yay!!

Ok, you guys know that the first chapter of Harry's Last Hope might have been small, but here is my new chapter, hopefully you'll all review!

Ok, on with the show!

* * *

Harry's Last Hope

Chapter 2

Harry sat on his bed at 4 Privet Drive, taking in what would be his last moments in this dreaded house. Finally he would be able to leave this place filled with bad memories and abuse, and finally be free. Harry stood up, and slowly went around the room, taking all of his personal belongings and placing them carefully into his Hogwarts trunk, one that had been with him from the time he had just recently found out about his magical abilities to now. When he was done, he looked around the now bare room one last time, grabbed the handle of his trunk, and as the clock struck midnight, apparated out of Privet Drive for good, feeling that familiar tug of his naval.

Harry stumbled as he landed on the corner of Grimmauld Place and Rose Avenue. Looking around quickly to see if anyone saw him, he saw nobody, and sighed in relief. He then swiftly walked down the street stopping between the houses 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. He then shut his eyes, and started to concentrate. When he opened his eyes, 12 Grimmauld Place was standing tall as ever in front of him. Harry then looked around him again, and like before nobody was there. Harry then shot up the stone steps leading to the house, and without hesitation knocked on the door. He waited only half of a minute before Molly Weasley opened up the door, and embraced him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Harry Dear, Happy Birthday! Ron is upstairs; he figured you would be coming tonight." Mrs. Weasley said, ushering him into the foyer. Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley, and went to grab his trunk, and then realized that he was able to use magic now. Harry smiled at the thought of being of age, and having all the new privileges that he would get in the house, "Like being an Order member," Harry thought to himself, which made him happier than he had been in months. As he went up the stairs, trunk floating up the stairs behind him, he kept going over everything he would now be able to do, until he reached the room he would be staying in with his best mate. Harry lightly knocked on the door, because of the late hour, and was knocked off of his feet, a mass of bushy brown hair blocking his vision.

"Hermione, don't suffocate him! He just got here," Ron stated, a smirk on his face. Hermione made an agitated sigh and got off of Harry. Harry picked himself up, laughing all the while, and then brushed himself off. He then stood there a minute, just looking at his two best friends standing in front of him. Ron hadn't grown anymore, reaching his height limit of six feet two inches months ago, but Hermione surprisingly grew a couple of inches, now reaching five feet four inches. Harry chuckled a little- Hermione was always going to be the dwarf around the two of them, Harry reaching just one inch taller than Ron.

They all just stood there a minute, not able to think of anything to say. Ron was looking at the floor, and Hermione seemed to be in deep thought, while looking at her finger. Harry then realized what was going on.

"She told what happened, I reckon?" Harry said, startling both Ron and Hermione. They looked at Harry sympathetically, showing him that they understood why. Harry nodded, and they then went back to acting like their normal selves.

"So, Harry," Hermione started." We heard Mrs. Weasley going on about how now that you're of age that you can join the Order. She seems pretty bothered about it."

Harry sighed. He knew that Mrs. Weasley was going to be upset over him now being of age. He was like a son to her and didn't want him to get hurt, and Harry appreciated it, but he was of age now, and could make his own decisions. Harry then turned to Ron who was looking down at his feet.

"Ron, I need you to tell your mother that I am of age and can make my own decisions. I appreciate her concern, but I'm not a child and I'd rather not be treated as one."

And with that, Harry left the room.

* * *

Alison rolled over and squinted as the sunlight coming through the shade shone right in her eye. She grumbled and rolled back over, covering her face with the thick blanket that was around her thin, almost sickly looking body. She then grumbled again, cursed softly under her breath, and pushed the covers off herself to reveal her pajamas; a white t-shirt and pajama pants that had snitches, quaffles, and bludgers printed on them. She then sat up, put her slippers on, and walked outside her childhood room, going down the stairs into the kitchen. She looked at the clock; it was only 9:30 in the morning, which annoyed Alison, for she had planned on sleeping in today. "It is my birthday after all," Alison thought, and went over to the over to heat water for tea. Alison then turned and came face to face with her uncle.

"Uncle Remus, you scared me," Alison said softly, laughing a little, and then went to get teacups from the cabinet. "Tea?" She asked, grabbing two cups as he nodded in response. She then went back over to the stove, and poured water into each of the cups, and then put some tea leaves in each cup. She then walked to the kitchen table, where her uncle was now reading the Daily Prophet with an annoyed scowl on his face. This was routine for her uncle, Alison thought sadly, since the second war was growing close, all the reporters at the Prophet were taking all the lies the Minister of Magic was telling them, and making it sound as if it was all true. Of course, everyone knew that it wasn't, we were in a war after all, and no one could be trusted, even the Minister.

Remus folded up the newspaper full of lies and looked up at his niece, who was sipping her tea quietly. After their conversation last night, he had thought long a hard about what she had said, and had come to a conclusion. Remus then cleared his throat. Alison looked up at her uncle as her started to speak.

"Alison, I thought about what you said last night," Remus said slowly, making sure that she heard every word. She nodded, not ready for what she was about to hear. Remus continued, "And I think it is about time you meet Harry Potter, your brother."

* * *

Okay, so another chapter finally completed! I had some difficulty with the first part of the story, so I actually wrote the Alison part first, and then went back. Hopefully I'll get more reviews, and if I don't I will send Ginny off to perform her infamous Bat Bogey Hex.

Ginny-So that means review!!!

Loonykins- You go girl!


	3. Surprise At The Surprise Party

AN- Hey All! Loonykins is back bringing you another chapter of Harry's Last Hope. In this chapter is Harry's surprise party, and a special attendee meets Harry for the first time in her 17 years of life. Oh the drama people, oh the drama.

Disclaimer-

Sev- YOU DON'T OWN ME LOONYKINS!!

Author- OF COURSE NOT! JKR DOES!!

Ginny- DUH FACTOR!!

Harry- YEAH, WHAT SHE SAID!!

Ron- WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?

Everyone glares at Ron

* * *

Alison was pacing around her room. Finally for the first time in her life she was going to meet her brother in person, and she was extremely nervous. 

"What if he hates me? What if he wishes he never met me? What if he's to busy to make room in his life for his long lost sister?"

Alison had these questions, and many more swimming through her head as she continued pacing her room. She then stopped, and went to her bedside table where her present from her uncle was. She looked at the clock, checking to see if she had time before opening her journal. She began to write.

_Uh- well hello Evangeline, my name is Alison. You were given to me as a birthday present by my Uncle Remus. Today I am seventeen years old. My parents were killed by Voldemort on Halloween when I was one. I was with my godfather that day, and my brother's godfather was suppose to have taken him somewhere, but he wasn't feeling well, so my brother stayed home. Voldemort attacked our home, killing my parents, but sparing my brother. For safety reasons, I never got to meet him, and I wasn't even allowed to go to Hogwarts. I was home schooled by my Uncle, and well, now for the first time ever I am meeting my brother as a request for my birthday. He doesn't know that I even exist and I'm extremely worried. I don't know what's going to happen, but by the way my uncle is acting it seems as if he's expecting a bad reaction to the news. We're going to a party in his honor, since it's his birthday too, and then I guess it will unravel from there, but what if he doesn't like me? I can't just stroll in and be like "I'm your sister, and your going to deal with it whether you like it or not." I guess I'll find out what going to happen when it happens._

_Alison_

Alison went to close the book when she remembered that Evangeline was supposed to answer to whatever she wrote. Almost suddenly, sentences starting appearing on the page.

_Well Alison, you seem to be in quite a predicament. Taking in all of the information you've given me, and what your worries are, all I can tell you to do is be yourself, and not to worry about what he might think or say. I'm pretty sure that your brother won't care how long it's been, or even where you've been, but just will care that he actually has somebody out there left from his family. Just be ready to tell your story._

_Evangeline_

"Alison! We need to go!" Alison's uncle called from the living room. Alison looked back at her journal. She closed the book, grabbed her cloak, and walked into the living room, where her uncle was standing, portkey in the shape of a lamp shade on the floor. They both quickly touched the object and felt the familiar tug on their naval as they were lifted up.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed in Grimauld Place, flipping through a book he found in the Black Library. It was called "The Rise of Voldemort" and he figured he had better read it, as well as its sequel, which wasn't in the library, but he had seen it before in Diagon Alley, "The Fall of Voldemort". He was just reading an interesting part about Voldemort's parents, when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come In" Harry answered, closing the book and sliding it under the bed. In came Hermione, sitting on the bed looking worried.

"Mrs. Weasley said to tell you that dinner is ready, and that you should come down right away." Hermione stated, looking Harry straight in the eyes, telling him that Ron had spoke with his mother, and that she wasn't very happy with him. Harry sighed.

"Very well, I guess I'll have to face her at some point. Might as well go down there." Harry said, standing up, and walking down with Hermione to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, a chorus of "Happy Birthday" shocked Harry, and he laughed as he looked around the room, looking at all of his friends. Harry then stopped laughing immediately, looking at someone who was standing behind Remus Lupin, who looked almost exactly how he pictured his own mother would look in real life. The room then grew silent as she stepped from behind Remus, and walked right up to Harry, a smile on her face. Harry was floored, to frightened to move or say anything. Then the girl started to speak.

"Alison Lily Potter, at your service. You must be my brother, Harry."

It was then that Harry passed out.

* * *

It was 20 minutes later that Harry awoke, to see the face that scared him before. He yelped in surprise, and stood up quickly. 

"Get away from me!" he yelled, walking backwards away from Alison, who didn't seem surprised. She turned to her uncle.

"See, uncle, I thought this way wouldn't be the best way to tell him! But you just had to have it go your way. You could've just pulled him aside and told him about me, and then let me meet him, but no. Now he's scared of me! Brilliant!" Alison yelled, and with a huff, walked out of the kitchen.

The kitchen was still silent as Harry walked right up to Remus.

"Who is that?" Harry whispered, making Remus flinch. He didn't want to have to repeat what Alison tried to tell him before, but it had to be done.

"Alison, is my goddaughter, and is also your twin sister." Remus said, looking at Harry apologetically. A look of realization came upon Harry face. Memories of the first year of his life before the Dursley's came flooding back into his head.

"Al? That's Al? My sister?" Harry whispered excitedly, running out of the kitchen after Alison.

Harry stopped short in the entrance hall when he saw Alison sitting on the floor, leaned up against a wall. He sat down next to her, and stared at her for a minute before enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. Alison, surprised at the gesture, hugged her brother back.

"I hope you can make room for me in your life, Harry" Alison whispered, tears of joy staining her face. Harry smiled.

"You've always had a place in my life, I just forgot it was there" Harry said, hugging his sister once again.

* * *

AN- Awwww….. Sibling love. I loved the reaction I made Harry have of Alison…. Anyway, I know it's been awhile, but its drama season! I'm a lead this year so it takes up more of my time…. I have to go over my libretto two times a day with the CD, and I'm getting very stressed out. So please excuse my absence. 

Sev- Next time you temporarily abandon us, at least be nice enough to leave a notice.

Author- FYI Severus, I did. Get with the program.

Sev- (grumbles)

Author- Alright…..please review!!


	4. Panic! At The Grimmauld House

AN- Yes! I am back! I'm back to add more of Harry's Last Hope where Alison and Harry will get to bond, and maybe even get into a sticky situation!! A little embarrassment perhaps? Or maybe even a dash of snogging (evil smirk). Maybe even all of these!! Watch out people, the humor, the danger, and the love will come in to play soon!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. End of story. Wait no, not end of story, because I own Alison Lily Potter…. She's mine! (grabs Alison and runs)

Oh, and by the way, if you didn't know, the title of this chapter is a spoof off the band Panic! At The Disco, so I don't own them either, plus, I'm a huge fan of theirs, so I thought it was kind of catchy...

* * *

**Chapter 4- Panic! At The Grimmauld House**

"Your favorite candy from Honeydukes?"

"Why do I have to answer so many questions?"

"Just answer the question, Harry!"

"Chocolate Frogs"

"Ugh, those freak me out! Uncle Remus opened one up once when I was three and it was hopping around and hopped onto my hand! I haven't been able to eat one since!"

"Well at least it didn't decide to hop out of the window!"

"Good point. Your favorite subject in school?"

"Alison, please…."

"I'm never going to be able to get to know you if you don't answer these questions! Now answer it!"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now please let me go to bed, Alison. You've been asking me questions about my life and what I like and dislike for two hours straight! We need to get some sleep!"

"……..Fine. But tomorrow I'm going to continue with these questions."

"Goodnight Alison."

"Goodnight Harry"

Alison and Harry then parted ways, leaving the dark and dingy library that once held books that one of the darkest families in the Wizarding World owned. Alison went to the room she was sharing with Hermione and Ginny, who were happy to have another female in the house, and Harry went to share the room he usually shared with Ron. They both got ready to sleep until morning, and fell into a deep slumber at the stroke of midnight.

Alison slept peacefully, but for Harry, it was another story.

Harry's mind was being invaded by the image of Voldemort, having a meeting with a follower, which at this point was nameless, until now.

"_So what you saying is that a girl has shown up, claiming to be Harry Potter's sister, and that this has been clear knowledge that this is Potter's sister for quite some time, am I correct, Fletcher?" Voldemort sneered, obviously angered by the new news._

"_That would be correct, my Lord. My apologies for not telling you sooner, but I had to stay at headquarters until it seemed normal to leave. I couldn't have anyone suspicious." Fletcher replied, fright shown in his voice. Voldemort smiled at the man's fear._

"_You fear me, Fletcher, I can see it your eyes. Are you scared of being my follower? Are you ashamed of being my follower?" Voldemort taunted._

"_N-no my Lord, never will I regret following you. You are the true leader, and always will be. And when we attack headquarters tomorrow night, and I lead the attack, I will exclaim that, and my loyalty to you. I am truly grateful for you, my Lord." Fletcher regained his confidence, although he was still frightened._

"_YOU LIE!! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" Voldemort yelled. Fletcher fell to the ground, and lay motionless._

Harry woke up, sweat covered and panicked. He quickly grabbed his glasses, put them on, and ran down the hall, not caring how loud he was. He ran until he got to Remus's room, knocking quickly and forcefully. It was only seconds before a groggy Remus opened his door, looking confused, hair sticking out at all different angles. Before Remus could ask what the matter was, Harry blurted it out.

"Voldemort knows where we all are! We have to leave now!!"

Remus looked at Harry a moment before running off in the opposite direction, towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. He talked to them for a moment, and they ran off to floo the Order members. Remus went to follow, but first turned quickly to Harry.

"Harry, get the others up. Tell them to gather only what they truly need, and to leave everything else behind. We need to leave Grimmauld Place, and as quickly as we possibly can. Quickly now, hurry!" He then ran in the direction of the Weasley's and disappeared into the darkness. Harry ran towards the girls' room, and went in without knocking. He ran to Alison, who had sat up and was looking at Harry with worry. She stood up quickly, and shook Hermione awake, while Harry went over to Ginny.

"Ginny… Ginny, you have to get up! We have to leave!" Harry said, touching her shoulder and gently nudging it. Ginny stirred, rolled over, and looked at Harry, oblivious to what he just said. She looked at him for a moment, and saw the worry and anger on his face, and quickly sat up in bed, not caring about the somewhat revealing nightclothes she was wearing due to the summer heat. Harry blushed and looked away, but Ginny turned his head back to her, so their faces were only a couple of inches apart.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Harry? Why do we have to leave?" Ginny whispered, looking right into his eyes.

"Voldemort is what's going on. He knows that we're here. Dung has been spying for him." Harry said, still in disbelief over the Order member's switch to Voldemort's side. He knew he was a little dodgy, but he was here to get information from crooks for us, not steal our information, and maybe even our lives. Ginny looked at him with shock written on her face. She then stood up, and went around the room gathering her necessities. Hermione was up too, and sat down where Ginny had been sitting moments ago.

"Harry, what exactly happened? How do you know that he's spying for him? Did you have another one of those dreams?" Hermione asked, holding her robe around herself. Harry rubbed his tired eyes, and then looked out the window.

"I- he's dead anyway, Hermione. Dung is dead. Voldemort killed him. I'm guessing he didn't trust him enough. He said his was going to declare his loyalty to him when he led the attack, but I guess he had other plans. I just know that we need to leave. I'm going to get Ron up." Harry said, standing up, leaving the girls to gather their things. Harry walked briskly back towards his room, wondering where they would go. Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore, since Dumbledore's death, and the discovery of the Vanishing Cabinet that Draco brought the Death Eaters into the school with. Could they go to Godric's Hollow? Harry entered the room to see Ron, already up, putting clothes into his trunk, and taking anything he didn't need out; specifically the candy that he had bought at Honeydukes Candy Shop at the last Hogsmeade weekend before school ended. He turned to Harry, showing the worry and anger on his face, but then turned back to his trunk. Harry then walked over to his trunk and sorted through it, putting everything he needed into it. He then shrunk his trunk, and stuffed it into his pocket. When he was done, he did the same to Ron's trunk.

Harry and Ron both then went out into the hallway to see Alison, Hermione, and Ginny walking to the downstairs hallway. They quickly caught up with them, waiting for directions as to what they were going to do. Finally, Remus burst through the kitchen doors, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs.Weasley behind him.

"Here's how it's going to work. We don't have much time, so listen up, and listen well. We don't have many options, so the one option, and only real option, is to have headquarters moved to my home. Room will be tight, but it will work, because a charm much like the one set on Hogwarts is set on the house, because of Alison's security." Remus stated, looking at Alison as he spoke.

"Alison's room will be the room that Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and Alison will sleep in. Kingsley is over there as we speak setting up cots. My room will be for Harry, Ron, Sirius and myself. The guest room will be for Molly and Arthur. Everyone else will need to make their own arrangements, since my house isn't exactly a mansion." Remus then pulled a microphone out of his pocket, and ushered everyone to touch the object, letting everyone know that it had to be a portkey. As soon as everyone had touched it they felt the familiar tug they had experienced many times, and they were off.

* * *

AN- FINALLY! If you knew how long it took for me to get this chapter done with, you'd be screaming at me for hours! I just had lost any way of getting some ideas out of my head, and I am dreadfully sorry. Lucky for you, as soon as I'm done writing this Author's Note, I'm off to make chapter 5!! Sorry it's kinda slow, but what can I say, I didn't know where to end it. So, once again, the Hogwarts Choir has so graciously agreed to sing you a song to encourage reviews. I hope you took the microphone portkey as a hint to this exact moment………. Anyway, take it away people!! 

Hogwarts Choir- This writer has a lot of trouble, working all day long, but now the summer's here for now, and Loony has the time, so please review this tired soul, for she is working hard, to give the readers what they want, oh thank you lovely writer!

LoonyKins- Aw, guys thanks a lot. I didn't know Sev, your songwriter appreciated me that much…

Random Choir Person- uh, Sev didn't write this………

LoonyKins- then who did?

Choir Person- Harry did……

Harry- what? Who said my name? WHO SAID MY NAME!!!

LoonyKins- Anyway, listen to the choir, and REVIEW!!!


End file.
